Your Heart Is Pink
by Rom Linders
Summary: Connor Mcknight thought Cassidy Cornell was nothing but a boring person with a need to gossip to feel fullfilled. Cassidy Cornell thought Connor McKnight was arrogant and a huge jerk. Tommy Oliver unknowing would change how the two felt about each other.
1. Lab Partners

**Your Heart Is Pink**

**Chapter One: Lab Partners**

"**What do we have?"**

"**Chemistry"**

**--Kelly Kapowski**

**--Zack Morris **

**A/N: Hello! Desiree aka Rom Linders here! Taking a little break from my other WIPs (Mikayla's Legacy, Remembrance and Bounty all three from the Harry Potter Universe, and Midday Moon and Midnight Sun for the Firefly 'verse.) I'm a Power Ranger fan...yes I know bit old..but its true. So I've decided to try my hand at writing a little fanfic and seeing how it goes. This is from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder which of course I do not own. Don't own. Don't sue. You know the drill. **

**--Romula**

OOOOOOOO

_Boring. Bored. Bore. _

She was bored. Devin could see it in the way she held her chin in her hand and doodled idly all over the inside cover of her binder. And when she was bored, it never boded well for him. It meant that the well of news and gossip that normally kept her busy was dry and that she would go searching for..well..something...and whatever something was normally meant trouble.

He knew she was bored too, because she was doodling and not paying attention in Dr. Oliver's class. She _always _paid attention in Dr. Oliver's class, if only because she found their young teacher incredibly attractive. Her and the rest of Reefside High...

"Cass?" He nudged her.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him. He was about to ask what was going on when a smooth voice interrupted.

"Yes Cassidy? You wanted to tell us about the Triassic period?" She blushed at the gentle rebuke.

"No Doctor Oliver. Sorry."

He smiled warmly. "That's good, because I was actually discussing the fact that I was going to assign you new lab partners."

A few chuckles.

He addressed the class again. "Half of you will pick the name of your new partner out of a hat, this hat to be exact," he produced a silly top hat covered in what looked like pink feathers and grinned as it got the expected reaction from the class, "and that person will be your partner for the next quarter." He winked conspiratorially at the class. "Good luck."

OOOOOOO

Cassidy watched as every other person in the class drew a slip. For some reason she was incredibly nervous and she could not understand why such a simple thing as lab partners sent a disconcerting feeling to settle in the pit of her stomach. She anxiously watched as Devin drew his slip of paper. Maybe he had picked her.

Her hope died when he showed her the slip. "Ethan?" Figured Devon would end up with the genius in the class. He always seemed to have that luck.

A small nagging fear began to plague her. Why was she so nervous about a new lab partner? It didn't make sense and yet she couldn't help wondering who would draw her name.

OOOOOOOO

Connor McKnight reached into the silly pink hat with confidence. He was sure that he would end up with Ethan or Kira. After all, wouldn't Doctor Oliver want them to stay together in case they had to discuss Ranger business? With a cocky grin at his friends he unfolded his slip of paper. His smile died instantly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kira and Ethan looked at him with curiosity.

"Connor?" Ethan touched his friend's shoulder in concern. He peaked at the slip of paper in Connor's hands and couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and continued until Connor punched him, none to gently, in the arm.

"Ow man…." Ethan rubbed his now sore arm.

"It can't be that bad Connor." Kira said, trying to look at the paper.

"It is that bad." He replied and showed her the name he had drawn out.

_Cassidy Cornell. _

OOOOOOOO

"Alright, time to pair off everyone if you haven't already." Doctor Oliver said and he waited patiently while seats were changed. He enjoyed the reactions that people gave when they found out who was their new partner. He had felt his students were too cliquey and needed to branch out and get to know other people beyond the superficial. But there were three student's reactions he was most keen on.

He watched Kira's obvious delight when she was paired with Trent Mercer. He smiled wryly and hoped she could concentrate on her work. He watched Ethan look dubiously at Devin, but the boy shrugged resignedly and walked over to where Cassidy was sitting. Cassidy…no one had approached her yet and he knew he had put her name in along with the rest. He looked around for anyone heading towards her and Devin's table and his eyes locked on Connor still staring at his slip of paper as if someone had just played a horrible joke on him. Slowly, the red ranger looked up and met his teacher's unwavering gaze. Tommy just nodded once to show that there was no way he was changing the arrangement and with a quick, defiant glare Connor walked over to Cassidy's table.

OOOOOOOOO

Connor felt at that moment that the universe hated him. Cassidy? She'd talk him to death before third period. And always with the gossip. It was like her life was so boring that she had to constantly snoop around in other people's business to bring meaning to her own useless existence. Not only that, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't do a damn thing and he'd probably fail the quarter. Despite the subtle warning look from his teacher, Connor decided once and for all that he would talk Doctor Oliver into letting him switch partners. Maybe he could get Ethan as a lab partner as he was sure Kira would not want to switch. That way Cassidy could go back to being partners with her sidekick and all would be well in the world of Connor McKnight.

With a sigh to cover a shudder Connor tapped Cassidy's shoulder. When she looked up at him, disbelief was written clearly on her face and he fought the absurd desire to laugh out loud. She didn't want to be his partner either.

OOOOOOOOO

The niggling fear in Cassidy's stomach turned into full blown panic when she felt the tap on her shoulder and looked up at Connor McKnight, star athlete and cocky bastard. There was no way…

He showed her the slip of paper that read her name. _Shit._ She nodded, sure that her dismay showed on her face. Of all the people in the class she had to get stuck with him. Next to them Ethan and Devin watched the interaction with concern.

Cassidy looked at Connor seated next to her and for reasons she wasn't completely sure of wanted to shout HELP at the top of her lungs.

She would have been surprised to know that Connor was thinking the exact same thing.

OOOOOOOO

**Yes…first ever on and Connor! WooT! **

**Anyways Im outtie for now. I hope you all enjoy. Read my other fics if you are Harry Potter fans or Gundam Wing Fans…**


	2. Ranger Business

**Your Heart Is Pink**

**Chapter Two: Ranger Business**

**"The greatest thing you will ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."**

**--Moulin Rouge**

**A/N: Still can't believe I am the only Connor and Cassidy shipper out there! Surely that can't be!**

**Anyways well I hope you all enjoy this second installment of the story. Its starting to take shape and Im so glad. **

**I wrote the second Chapter at work today LOL Anyways well enjoy and please if you are a harry potter, gundam wing and firefly person check out my other fics! they need love too! LOL **

**ciao! **

**Rom**

**Dedication: Gina Star my first reviewer! Thanks Girl! **

OOOOOOOOO

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe sitting next to Cassidy, who was trying to stare a hole through the chalkboard when she wasn't taking notes.

Connor squirmed and tried to catch Ethan's eye over at the next table but the Blue Ranger was focused on his notes and Doctor Oliver's lecture. With a sigh Connor slumped in his seat. It was going to be a long quarter.

OOOOOOOOO

_Just keep looking at the board. _Cassidy had seen Connor slump and was surprised at the flash of hurt and indignation that flashed through her. It wasn't as though she _wanted _to be his lab partner anyways. It wasn't her fault he had picked her name out of that damned hat. Anger boiled up in her. She didn't like him, but he didn't have to make it so obvious to the entire class that he would rather be caught dead than be her partner. Mortification turned her cheeks pink. She forced herself to focus on the board, her notes, Doctor Oliver, anything but the boy sitting next to her.

OOOOOOOOO

The sound of the bell ringing had never been so sweet. Cassidy didn't think she had ever put her books away so fast in her life.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent I need to see you please."

Cassidy paused as her reporter's instincts kicked in. She hadn't missed the slight undertone of urgency that threaded Doctor Oliver's usually calm tones.

She slowed her packing hoping to catch a little of what was going to happen. Finally something interesting...

She was nearly the last one out aside from her four classmates and Devin who waited loyally for her when Doctor Oliver's cool voice spoke. "Devin, Cassidy, don't you two have somewhere to be?"

For the second time that day Cassidy flushed and hurridly put the last of her books in her bag. When she stood her eyes locked onto Connor's and felt her heart go still. His eyes were filled with annoyance and disgust. Annoyed at how hurt she seemed to all of the sudden feel, she squared her shoulders and refused to look away.

With a snort he broke eye contact and feeling as though she could crawl in a hole and remain there forever Cassidy walked out of the classroom not looking at anyone, with Devin following hesitantly behind.

OOOOOOOOO

A few minutes passed after Cassidy left before Connor could contain himself no more and rounded on his teacher.

"You _have _to let me switch partners Doctor O. _Please._"

"No." Came the firm reply.

"Oh come on! Just let me switch with Devin. That way Ethan will be my partner and Devin could be with Cassidy. And Ethan and I could discuss Ranger business." Connor knew he was close to whining but at the moment he didn't care. Cassidy bugged the hell out of him and he would do anything to not have to endure her incessant gossip for a full term. He was rewarded with a look from his teacher that clearly asked: _Are you done yet?_

At Connor's defiant glare, Tommy spoke.

"First off, Ranger business isn't to be discussed during class. There is a life outside of being a Ranger as I have found and as you have all told me many times. Second, if I switch you I will be accused of playing favorites and I will not do that. And I'll end up defeating the purpose of switching you all up. You should be able to work with someone regardless if you are their best friend or not. Teamwork is important. You as Rangers should know that more than anyone."

"Kira and Trent are partners." Connor flung back accusingly.

The young teacher shrugged. "Luck."

"But--"

"I'm not switching you Connor so forget it. Now," he continued before his Red Ranger could speak, " I need to tell you all why I kept you." Tommy took a deep breath. For some reason this was hard to say.

"There's a sixth dino gem."

Four mouths fell open simultaneously.

"Does my Dad know?" asked Trent grimmly.

Tommy nodded. "I think so. Which means we have to be more alert than usual until that gem is found."

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Kira spoke up.

Tommy shook his head. "I have Hayley tracking its power but so far she's had no luck."

"I wonder what abilities it has." Ethan mused.

"There's no way to know for sure. Once the gem bonds with a person then and only then we'll see."

"Doctor O, since there's another gem, does that mean there is going to be another Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yes. But I have no control over that. The Dino Spirits that reside in your gems pick who they give their strength and abililities to."

"It could be anyone." Trent said quietly.

Tommy looked grim. "Which is why we need to find the gem soon."

What he left unsaid but what they all heard was that they needed to find the gem before Mesagog.

OOOOOOOO

**TBC...WooT! I actually really like this story. I hope you all do too. I know the characters are slightly A/U but keep in mind I wanted a more serious PR fic. And I like Cassidy. I think there is a lot to her.So anyways there you have it. Enjoy everyone!**


	3. authors note

Hey everyone, Romula here…Im just posting this because I wanted to let you all know that I have found my password info for my original profile.  
Which is

ROMULA LINDERS

So if you want all further updates will be there.

Your heart is pink has a new chapter..and is getting updating fairly regularly now…I don't know how long that will last…but there you go…

My firefly fic is a little on hiatus…but when I update it too will be there….


End file.
